


Never

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Never

He smiles slowly but it doesn’t reach his eyes. His is a smile that you know like your own but something is completely off about him.   
“Steve?” You ask cautiously, but he doesn’t say anything. He only stares at you with cold eyes. “Steve you’re freaking me out.”  
“Steve Rogers is dead.” He says his voice hallow.   
“So you’re a zombie?” You ask with a furrowed brow. What the hell is his problem?   
“No.”   
“So if you’re dead how am I talking to you? Are we both dead?”   
“No.” He seems like he’s dead, he’s talking so monotone.   
“Okay, so what’s the deal?” You go to take a step toward him but you find that you can’t move. “Steve?” The panic laces your voice and he just smiles that slow terrifying smile. He grabs the front of his uniform and rips it off, underneath the star is the red head of hydra.   
“Hail. Hydra.” He says staring into your eyes.   
You wake with a scream. You’re out of bed before you can fully process the nightmare. You sprint out of your door and down the hallway to Steve’s bedroom. Pounding on his door it opens and you launch yourself at him. It’s not until your arms are fully wrapped around his torso and your face pressed to his chest that you realize it was just a horrible nightmare.   
“Hey.” Steve’s voice is thick with sleep. “What’s going on?”  
“Nightmare.” You pant.  
“Wanna talk about it?” He soothes, his hand going to the back of your head.  
“You were Hydra.”  
“I was what?” He sounds wide awake now.   
“You pulled off the star and underneath was the Hydra head.”  
“Doll. You wanna check my uniform?”  
“No. I know it was a nightmare. Just a nightmare.”  
“Yea, Hydra are nazis. I hate nazis.”  
“I heard a rumor that you knocked out Hitler over 200 times.”  
“Shut up punk.” He groans and you laugh quietly into his chest. “You wanna stay here tonight?”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“Doll, I wouldn’t offer if I minded.” He says but you still don’t let go of him. “Do you want to let go so we can go back to bed?”  
“No.” He sighs deeply and you’re surprised when he dips down and scoops you up into his arms. He kicks the door shut behind the two of you and carries you back to his bed.   
“I’d rather be dead than Hydra.” He whispers into your hair after wrapping his arms around you.  
“Well, I’m glad you’re not Hydra. You’ve always been the best of us Rogers.”  
“Get some sleep doll. We’ll go fight some nazis tomorrow at the march.” He promises, you can hear the smile in his voice.   
“Sounds fun. I love watching them run.” No one has ever stood up to Steve when he shows up to defend people at marches. From the Women’s march, to the gay pride parade Steve goes to make sure no one gets too rowdy. And to take pictures. “Thanks Steve.” You mumble into his chest.   
“Any time doll.” He says softly back before you fall into a content sleep. He’ll never be Hydra.   
Never.


End file.
